Vowels in the wind
by Snowanchester
Summary: Collection of unrelated drabbles about... stuff. English and French (poetic?) prose abotu various and personal subjects.
1. Laughters and Shadows

**A/N : No, this isn't another story. Actually, I don't even know what_ this_ is. I've been writing quite a lot lately, I don't know why. It's a shame though, because I'm writing personal stuff while I know I have to finish _Heartless Orfhlaith_. So sorry about the delay if you read this story, I know it's been months, and there's only one chapter left... Anyway, I decided to publish this 'personal stuff', hoping that it doesn't suck :) And don't bother the category, I just didn't know what to choose.**

**This piece is about friendship and more precisely how fragile it is, when dearest friends become shadows. I tend to love people way too much, maybe more than they love me, so, without further ado, here's what I came up with.**

* * *

**_Echoes and Shadows_**

Here's to the faces I'll never see again. To the irises I'll never see again. To the smiles I'll never see again. To you, dear friends, I'll never see again.

Threads of dust in the atmosphere, we mingle and crumble, defeated by gravity.

Your shadows still linger in the air, old paths I'll never cross again. Echoes of laughters come to my ears like feathers float in the wind, but I can't see you. Everything happens for a reason they say. I've met you, I've laughed with you, I've cried with you. And now, where are you? I see nothing but shadows, I hear nothing but echoes.

We once loved each other, we once thought our lives were intertwined forever.

But these threads are made of dust you see, and forever shall never be.

Carried by the tide we move on. Old lovers and friends turn to smoke, old feelings turn to ashes. And yet your voices still ring in my head, resisting the greedy oblivion, and I find solace in my memory.

I can't forget you, I shan't forget you. I shall embrace your shadows as long as I can, as long as the veil of darkness is kept away by your cheerful laughs, good old days ringing from the past.

Here's to the faces I'll never see again. To the irises I'll never see again. To the smiles I'll never see again. To you, dear friends I'll never see again.

Here's to the shadow of your friendship, here's to the ghost of your smiles. Here's to you.

* * *

**_L'écho des ombres_**

A ces visages que je ne verrai plus jamais. A ces prunelles que je ne verrai plus jamais. A ces sourires que je ne verrai plus jamais. A vous, mes amis, que je ne verrai plus jamais.

Filets de poussière perdus dans l'atmosphère, nous nous mélangeons et nous effritons, battus par la gravité.

Vos ombres planent encore dans l'air, anciens chemins que je ne croiserai jamais plus. Des rires en échos atteignent mes oreilles telles des plumes portées par le vent, mais je ne peux vous voir. Tout arrive pour une raison disent-ils. Je vous ai rencontrés, j'ai ri avec vous, j'ai pleuré avec vous, mais désormais, où êtes-vous ? Je ne vois rien que des ombres, je n'entends rien que des échos. Nous nous sommes aimés jadis, nous pensions que nos vies étaient liées pour toujours.

Mais ces liens sont faits de poussière voyez-vous, et pour toujours ne saurait arriver.

Portés par la marée nous avançons. Les anciens amants et amis partent en fumée, les anciens sentiments tombent en poussière. Pourtant, vos voix résonnent encore dans ma tête, résistant à l'avaricieux oubli, et je trouve réconfort dans mes souvenirs.

Je ne saurais vous oublier, je ne vous oublierai jamais. J'enlacerai vos ombres aussi longtemps que je le pourrai, aussi longtemps que vos rires repousseront le voile des ténèbres, le passé résonnant de notre bon vieux temps.

A ces visages que je ne verrai plus jamais. A ces prunelles que je ne verrai plus jamais. A ces sourires que je ne verrai plus jamais. A vous, mes amis, que je ne verrai plus jamais.

A l'ombre de l'amitié, au fantôme de vos sourires. A vous.


	2. The Lonely and the Emptiness

**A/N : Some depressing stuff ahead I'm afraid. I can't help it, I only write dark stuff! This one is about a girl craving for love but who feels invisible.**

* * *

**The Lonely and the Emptiness**

An oppressive shadow strangles her being. The deafening sound of silence fills her ears. Laughters and words are carried by the wind, people walking, dancing, talking.

When emptiness and fullness collide, there's nothing you can do but hide.

She can see them, the lovers, the loved. Arms snaking around delicate necks, lips melting on flesh.

She can hear them, the promises of eternity, the vows of infinity.

But she can't feel it, the fullness, the happiness. There's nothing for her. Nothing but this nagging void sneaking into her, eating the thumping of her heart, devouring every remaining ounce of hope still nestling in her arteries. The Lonely is her home, the Emptiness her roof. She feels safe behind these walls, sheltered from pain.

But nobody can see her. No necks to embrace, no lips to kiss, no chests to lean against. Only the Lonely. Only the Emptiness.

Nobody can hear her. Her screams shatter against the walls like glass against the stone. Her pleads splash against them like the tide against a prow. No ears to reach. Only the Lonely's. Only the Emptiness'.

And she knocks against the Lonely, begging for it to tumble down. But the Emptiness is still lingering above her head, pressuring her, reminding her of her fate. The void is inside of her, taking over her heart, sterilizing her life. The blood flows, the heart beats, but the Emptiness is there, beneath her, underneath her skin.

"You can escape," it tells her, "but what will you do then? These people won't see you, even outside of these walls. For I will always follow you, weighing over your head."

She knows it. She knows the Emptiness is printed on her skin, that its claws are buried deep into her flesh. She won't ever escape it. They've never seen her. They'll never see her. She'll be just a face in the crowd, an empty girl with too much to offer. Her tenderness, her affection, her dreams, she gives it all to the Lonely, she gives it all to the Emptiness. They take their toll, like pernicious and greedy gods. But she gets nothing in return. Nothing but sorrow.

"I will always be there," the Lonely tells her, "for even surrounded by them you'll feel all alone, gasping for air in my arms, begging for me to release you. You know the feeling. You know I say the truth. You're mine."

And her knocks grow even more frantic, and her knuckles turn white. Her cheeks glisten with tears and she chokes, but no one can see her, no one can hear her. And she feels like it'll never change. She's trapped between the Lonely and the Emptiness. Everyday she laughs, everyday she talks, but no one sees her tears, no one hear hers cries. Her very soul is craving for love, but they don't care.

And the Lonely sniggers, and the Emptiness laughs.

* * *

Une ombre oppressante étouffe son être. Le son assourdissant du silence emplit ses oreilles. Rires et mots portés par le vent, les gens marchent, dansent, parlent.

Lorsque le vide et le plein s'entrechoquent, nulle échappatoire.

Elle les voit, les amants, les aimés. Ces bras qui embrassent les cous délicats, ces lèvres qui fondent sur la peau. Elle les entend, les promesses d'éternité, les voeux d'infini. Mais elle ne peut le sentir, le plein, le bonheur. Il n'y a rien pour elle. Rien que ce vide lancinant qui se fraie en elle, avalant les battements de son coeur, dévorant toute trace d'espoir nichée dans ses artères. La solitude est sa demeure, le vide son toit. Elle se sent à l'abri derrière ces murs, loin, bien loin de la douleur.

Mais personne ne la voit. Point de cous à enlacer, point de lèvres à embrasser, point de poitrine contre lesquelles se blottir. Seulement la Solitude. Seulement le Vide.

Personne ne peut l'entendre. Ses cris se brisent contre les murs comme le verre contre la pierre. Ses plaintes s'y fracassent comme la marée contre la proue. Point d'oreilles à atteindre. Seulement celles de la Solitude. Seulement celles du Vide.

Et elle frappe contre la Solitude, la suppliant de tomber. Mais le Vide est là, planant au-dessus de sa tête, lui rappelant sa destinée. La Vide est en elle, envahit son coeur, aseptise sa vie. Le sang circule, le coeur bat, mais la Vide est là, en elle, sous sa peau.

"Tu peux t'échapper," lui dit le Vide, "mais que feras-tu après ? Ces gens ne te verront pas, même en dehors de ces murs. Car je te suivrai pour toujours."

Elle le sait. Elle sait que le Vide est imprimé sur sa peau, que ses griffes sont enfoncées dans sa chair. Elle ne lui échappera jamais. Il ne l'ont jamais vue. Ils ne la verront jamais. Elle sera juste un visage de plus perdu dans la foule, une fille vide avec trop à offrir. Sa tendresse, son affection, ses rêves, elle donne tout à la Solitude, elle donne tout au Vide. Ils prennent leur tribut comme des dieux pernicieux et avaricieux. Mais elle n'obtient rien en retour. Rien que le chagrin.

"Je serai toujours là," dit la Solitude, "car bien qu'entourée par eux tu te sentiras seule, suffocant dans mes bras, me suppliant de te relâcher. Tu sais ce que c'est. Tu sais que je dis la vérité. Tu es mienne."

Et ses coups accélèrent, et ses articulations rougissent. Ses joues luisent de larmes et elle suffoque, mais personne ne la voit, personne ne l'entend. Et elle sait que cela ne changera jamais. Elle est prise au piège entre la Solitude et le Vide. Chaque jour elle rit, chaque jour elle parle. Mais personne ne voit ses larmes, personne n'entend ses pleurs. Son âme se vendrait elle-même au diable pour un peu d'amour, mais ils n'en ont que faire.

Et la Solitude s'esclaffe, et le Vide ricane.


	3. Forgotten

**A/N: I wrote this one in French first, which doesn't happen that often (weird considering that I am _French_, but anyway). I wrote it in like 10 minutes, it started out of nothing and I didn't even know what I was doing so... Yeah. Untitled and not translated for now!**

* * *

Eau sur velours, larme sur chair, elle s'imprègne de lui. Un regard, un sourire, un mot lui suffit. Elle retient chaque soupir, chaque battement de coeur, chaque rire. Ses mots sont scellés sur sa peau, du sceau de l'éphémère, du sceau de l'éternel. Il l'a oubliée. Elle le sait. Ils l'oublient toujours. Ses soupirs, ses rires, les battements de son coeur s'évanouissent, avalés par l'oubli. Elle le voit, elle l'entend. Il a oublié son visage, elle le sent. Mais pourquoi rêve-t-elle sa vie, pourquoi s'imagine-t-elle dans ses bras ? Peut-être parce que c'est tout ce qu'elle a. Des sourires volés, des 'peut-être' et des 'et si', la chaleur rassurante de bras autour de sa taille. Mais il fait froid. Si froid. Ces bras sont fumée. Ils s'envolent en spirales, arrière-goût de réalité.

Eau sur velours, larme sur chair, elle s'imprègne de lui.

Mais lui ne s'imprègne pas d'elle.

Lui n'est pas.


End file.
